


Where did we begin

by 4Kennedy



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: femslash100100, Established Relationship, F/F, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel wonders where she and Quinn did begin. Written for table/prompt: around the clock #12:00 - lunchtime on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where did we begin

When you’re in the moment, sometimes it’s difficult to tell where something started, because some relationships develop gradually. Usually, it’s easier to tell when something ended, because they end with a blast. 

At least that was Rachel’s experience and impression, when she observed her own relationships as well as those of others.

Right now she was in the blissful state between the beginning and the ending of a romantic entanglement, and she intended to stay there for a very long while, maybe even all the way until death-do-us-part. 

With these contemplations on her mind, Rachel propped herself on her elbow to get a better view of her beautiful girlfriend. Quinn was sleeping peacefully on the living room couch, stretched out on her back, and Rachel had squeezed into the tiny space between Quinn and the back of couch. In an attempt to get more comfortable, she had her right leg draped over Quinn’s left one and her hand on her midsection. It felt like the greatest place on earth right now. Not on stage on Broadway, but simply here.  
“You’re doing it again,” grumbled Quinn without opening eyes.

It brought Rachel back from her daydreams. “What?”

Quinn clarified. “You’re staring at me while I sleep.” She peeked at Rachel with one eye and a small smile appeared on her lips. “It’s creepy.”

Rachel nudged Quinn’s nose with her index finger before placing a light kiss on it. “Since you’re talking to me, I think it’s fair to assume you’re awake.” 

“I talk in my sleep,” Quinn objected. Involuntarily her smile transformed into a smirk and she had to chuckle. 

For a few moments they just looked at each other, bathing in their closeness and in their feelings. 

Rachel leaned forward until her mouth was close to Quinn’s ear. “I love you,” she whispered, and sat back up in time to see Quinn’s face soften, her eyes bright and shining with happiness. Very much like her own, she assumed. 

“Love you more,” Quinn returned affectionately, placing a hand on the back of Rachel’s neck and pulling her closer until their lips met.

Rachel had to admit that her attention wasn’t completely on their kiss, though. There was still something nagging in the back of her mind. So when she thought she finally had the solution, she pulled suddenly away and yelled, “Got it!” 

Quinn looked stunned. “Excuse me!?” She sat up a little and looked at Rachel accusingly. “We were kinda busy.”

“Sorry, honey,” Rachel apologized, “but I really needed to figure something out. Now that I have, we can turn the kissing into a heavy makeout session, and then take it to the bedroom..” She gave it her best seductive undertone and traced the outline of Quinn’s lips with her fingertip, drawing an imaginary line from there over her chin down her chest.  
Rachel thought back to the past, when they were still in high school, the picture clear in her mind. Now she knew where she and Quinn had really started: right there in the cafeteria at lunchtime, when Quinn invited her to sit at her table for the first time. That had opened the door, and everything else just fell naturally into place like it was always meant to be.

Rachel quickly pulled herself out of her reverie, not wanting to upset Quinn further. “Let’s take this to bed.” She took Quinn’s hand and dragged her along, a mischievous smile on her face. 

The End.


End file.
